The Breaking of Dark Mousy
by CaseyAnn'sPrecious
Summary: A spur of the moment, confusing KxD one-shot. Krad shoots Dark and makes him his. No lemon or lime, sorry.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own D N Angel.

**The Breaking of Dark Mousy**

_Bang Bang Bang_

The bullets whizzed past his hand as he reached out for the dormant pendant on the pedestal. A searing, burning pain bloomed across his shoulder and he cried out. With every ounce of control he held in his body, he snatched the chain up and fled, ignoring the throbbing pain so it wouldn't be as noticeable. A pulse throbbed in his ears, loud and thundering like his feet hitting the linoleum below. The two combined to keep a beat, a vibe that he raced to in order to escape the people wanting to trap him from behind. More gunfire sounded as he rounded what must have been the fifth corner in this maze from hell. He was almost out, almost. The window, his escape route, was down the hall, within his sights, he was almost there, almost there! A burst of speed came from somewhere deep within him, even when he knew there was nothing left. Adrenaline…that was what was keeping him going, pushing him and pulling him even as his limbs grew heavy and his lungs burned. Oh how his lungs burned!

There! His exit was right there. A tap, light as a feather, as his foot contacted with the windowsill sounded. Another tap hit before he flung himself out, into the cold, unforgiving night. He cried out again, in elation and panic, before the ball of fur that was whiz appeared and he was soaring. The pendant clinked, chain clutched in a death grip as he fought to hold on. The pain…it was spreading, a wildfire searing through the nerves in his arm. A bullet had hit, striking somewhere in the vicinity of his shoulder. For a while, as he flew back home, all he could feel was the burning, the fire. At its peak, a scream, strangled through gritted teeth, escaped his lips. Slowly, horrifyingly, his eyesight became blurry. Again, even though he had regained his breath while in flight, his breathing turned to shortened gasps, rasped thorough a tightened mouth. Against all odds, he stumbled onto the balcony, tripping and grasping on the railing, ignoring the new, fresh, agonizing fire that clenched through his chest this time. His reflection in the glass of the window was messy, hair mussed and clothing rumpled from the trying act of stealing but he didn't care. When he reached out and slid the glass door back, he didn't care, either, that his hand left a bloody print. With dragging feet and even shorter breaths, he took a few stumbling steps in the room and stopped.

Dark Mousy didn't get any further, his legs crumbling until he was on his knees, panting, his hand leaving another bloody handprint on the floor that smeared when he drug it in to lie against his chest. His vision gave, but all he did was close his eyes. The burning flared again, hotter than before, wrenching a gargled gasp from his throat. Crimson seeped into the carpeting, staining, but he didn't bother to notice. He couldn't see, couldn't feel, and couldn't hear. There was nothing but harmful feeling of pain. What did a stain matter when he was sure he was dying?

His arms…they were so weak…they gave and the muscles spasmed, sprawling out to different angles. In his hand he clutched the chain, in the other; he clutched skin, grabbing at his failing heartbeat. With one, agonizing sound, he let out the air in his lungs, gargled and rasped, before his body slumped and everything became blissful. He let his mind let go and everything soon ceased to be. There was nothing then, nothing but silence and black. He came apart and was thrown back together but he couldn't feel anymore. He was gone. There wasn't a single thing he thought about or cared about or even felt about. There was just a solid, empty, nothingness.

But on the outside, there was everything.

A crash resounded down the stairs, a glass or plate that had slipped from Emiko's hand while she was washing them and shattered on the floor. Toto fluttered, gathering the broom and dustpan. Daichii turned the page of his morning newspaper not perturbed by the noise of his daughter. Daisuke's father wasn't home but he was arriving at the bus station. Satoshi sipped at his coffee as he clicked his front door shut. Riku Harada harassed and Risa Harada primped. Seiji assaulted some pretty man. Takeshi stalked his latest story. Wiz slept on as the wind ruffled his fur. Life went on, work went on, school went on, but nobody acknowledged the passing of the Phantom Thief Dark.

In fact, his body was still cooling on the second floor of Daisuke's house, hands clenched, heart stopped, breathing stilled, and expression torn into a grimace. The wind came through the still-open sliding glass door, shifted his clothing, dried the blood to permanence, but his body stayed still. There was shifting behind him, too, the sounds of a being entering quietly, admiring. The golden eyes of the newcomer looked, appreciated and glimmered as he fingered the revolver and all of its features. Cold. The touch of the barrel against his skin was cold, even though the cartridge had been emptied not an hour earlier. Bony fingers continued to toy as a languid, mocking, insane smile graced his lips. White, sharp, menacing teeth glowed and shined, sharp canines making themselves apparent. With a click he pulled back the hammer of the gun and aimed, arm straight out towards the dead body sprawled on the ground. His lips parted, hair rustling out behind his lithe body and the cross clinked against the wall. The bloody handprint on the glass, on the floor…they were forgotten as his focus changed and his aim stayed true. His lips parted more, a whisper straining against the sounds of life all around to reach the ears of the dead.

"I know the pieces fit."

Click. He fired even though the gun was empty. It gave satisfaction, it gave meaning. Krad stepped foreword to stand by the purple mass of hair, boots clicking lightly. The demon cocked the gun again.

"'Cause I watched them fall away." Click

He paused, putting the gun down before looking with disdain at the lump of person lying at his feet. A sadistic smile curved his lips.

"And oh how beautiful you fall apart, Dark Mousy."

He bent down and grabbed the necklace, tugging it from the clenched hand. The chain broke, scattering pieces but they were easily ignored. Intricate designs flared to life under his command, glowing and shining, realizing who its master was. Small wisps of life swirled within the orb like never before, purple and gold hues twirling around each other and separating. They danced but he grasped his hand around the smooth surface, blocking everything as he brought it to his lips. Whispers floated about the room again, small and intelligible to most but not to those who knew creation. Ancient magic, pure and strong, flowed effortlessly from his mouth in those words, igniting an even brighter shine from the pendant. A solid word stood out among most and it rang with finality as he pushed the eager object towards Dark's clenched hand once more. Eager, yes. Objects in his world could feel, could live, especially with his will. Everything could live, if he willed it.

And he willed that Dark would live again, if only to be his as his object and possession. Yes, he had murdered him, had watched as the thief fell apart, had loved and relished in the agony of the moment. He was dark, sadistic, evil, but he would make things right. This was the first of many nightmares for the kaitoh. He would break, he would take, he would plunder, but there would be no death. In his world, nothing would die but the person known as Dark Mousy would be nothing and would be nobody.

But he would be completely his.

And as he whispered, the pendant eagerly listening, obeying.

"Get up, Dark Mousy, live. Revive yourself like a phoenix from the ashes. I am not nearly done with you. Breathe, let your heart beat again and let it belong to me and me alone. Listen to me, come back to me. I watched you fall apart and now I will watch you rebuild yourself, though, I doubt that when I am really done with you, that you'll be able to. Wake up and be welcome. Yes…Welcome, welcome, welcome…"

The orb listened, responded, absorbed into the skin. It thrummed, made the heart beat and the lungs breath. It revived the organs and healed the tissues. A scar formed but no more blood was lost. Consciousness reawakened in the mind and flared. Dark's synapses fired up and his eyes flashed open. Feeling assaulted his senses, sounds assaulting his ears. His mouth opened, breathed, rasped. Nobody noticed in the world as his scream tore through the house. Life went on but seemingly centered around one thing, one person, whose lips were forming words that made his violet eyes widen with horror. Fear crept through and cleared all pretenses on him wanting to speak again. He screamed once more, loud and outright, into the face of his tormentor but nothing happened, no one came, and he, Dark Mousy, was scared for his life as Krad's lips formed words he had never wanted to see or hear.

"Welcome to your nightmare."

And the sadistic smile left no doubts within him.

* * *

AN: Um…Wow? I wrote that in an hour when I was supposed to be in bed and sleeping. Did you like it? I have sort of a shady storyline for it but I'm still not sure. If you don't want in to remain a one-shot and would like more chapters, tell me in the reviews, okay? I have this feeling that it should turn into something dark, a fanfiction where Krad dominates, rules, and takes what he wants, regardless of Dark's feelings or pleadings. It's meant to be sadistic, I guess. Would you like that as a reader? Oh, and I hit a roadblock with Finding Humanity chapter 2 so I might not post that new story up for a bit.

As always, please review?


End file.
